disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
Kick
"Kick" (Ki/'im and Ja/'ck) is the romantic pairing of Jack and Kim Crawford (This is a different pairing from Leo Howard and Olivia Holt, which is known as Leolivia). Kick is the most popular pairing in the show. In the first episode Wasabi Warriors, there was a lot of hints that showed that they had feelings for each other. Other commonly used names for this pairing are (J/'ack ~ K/'im) or (K'/im ~ J/'ack) 'HISTORY ' In every episode, it's shown that they are always next to each other, sitting or standing. Also, it's shown that Jack is convinced that Kim has a crush on him even though she always says she doesn't, which she possibly might. He might have a crush on her in return as well. Kim is shown to get jealous when Jack talks about other girls and sometimes they finish each other's sentences. In a promo for the first episode of the show, a voice over stated that they have a crush on each other and it showed footage of them in slow motion, sort of dream state. 'Kick Moments ' ''Wasabi Warriors *Jack caught kims falling apple smirking at her *When Jack caught kims apple Kim said it was alomost cool *Jack laughed when Kim said he had the new guy smell *They stared at each other for a while before Kim asked for her apple *When Jack jumped onto Kim's apple to get away from the fight Kim waves at him and jack smiles back and the song goes "Cannot hide, gotta admit,got a little crush" *At Phalafel Phil, Kim wanted to speak to Jack privately *Jack was impressed with Kim when she broke two boards at the black dragons dojo *Kim was kinda sad when Jack didnt join the black dragons *When leaving the black bragons dojo jack waved goodbye to Kim *At the tournement when bowing Jack said to kim "You know i think you have a little crush on me" *Kim caught Jacks apple like he had done earlier for her *Jack was the first to say kim should join the dojo Fat Chance *When Jack came, she started chanting his name with the others *When Jack said that he didn't notice the janitor, Kim looked mad and said that he couldn't notice a 600 pound janitor but he could notice when Donna Tobin moved her french braid from right to left with slight jealousy *Nakamura was doing his victory dance. In the third stop, Kim fell on Jack. 'Dummy Dancing' *At the beginnin when Kim, Jack and Milton are peering around the corner, Kim is hovering over Jack. *Jack is the person cheering and clapping the loudest for Kim before she goes through the banner *When talking about Truman's pranks Kim and Jack are sitting together. Dojo Day Afternoon *Jack high-fived Kim after hitting the dummys head off showing Athur he knows karate *Kim held Jack back from beating up Athur *Jack told Kim margrt was outside * Swords and Magic '' *Jack was the prince and kim was the princess. *Jack knew Kim was lying to him *Kim told Jack it was a small bump *Jack knew Kim would kill Eddie for her hair ''Ricky Weaver *Jack asked Kim out at the end of the episode (to Circus Burger), and Kim bit her lower lip and said sure. *When Kim left after telling Jack he was jealous of Ricky, Jack's mood became all grumpy *When Jack said to Kim he didn`t know she was in to Ricky Weaver, she denied and when Grace opened her locker, she wanted to close it immediately. (She doesn`t want to know she`s in to Ricky Weaver) *Jack seemed jealous of Ricky Weaver, and tried to stop him from hurting her (and kissing her). *When Ricky Weaver asked Jack of he and Kim had a thing, he hesitates before he answeres, and when he does it doesn't come out very smooth. *Jack was really worried about Kim when he found out that Ricky Weaver was only planning to kiss her then break up with her, which means he cares about her. *When Kim is cheering for Ricky, Jack jumps by and put both arms on her shoulder, and moved them both down along her arms. *When Jack as Kim out (well kinda) she hesistates for a moment. *Jack was in awe when he say Kim in a dress. 'Wax on, Wax off' *When Rudy, Jerry and Jack where talking about the sign that says "We're no. #1", Jack told the others that he has a typer, he shared a look with Rudy who answered that look by nodding *When Bobby Wasabi holds Jack and Kim's shoulders and says loyalty, Jack stares at Kim for a second. The Commercial *(Never seen together in the episode.) Boo Gi Nights *Jack and Kim hug at the end. *Kim told Jack a scary story in the beginning turns out she just did to scare him alone. *When Milton and Kim find out that Jack is afraid of clowns, Milton asks why he is and Jack didn't tell them but when Kim asked he told them. Clash of the Titans '' *Milton and Julie tell Jack and Kim that they're not their type. *They both get the same answer when they asked why they are not their type, "Never going to happen." *Jack and Kim work together to bring Milton and Julie together. *They spend almost the whole episode with each other. *Jack looks a bit jealous when Frank compliments Kim. *When Frank tries to hug Kim and she flips him, Jack tells him to try again. *When Milton and Julie are on a date, Kim and Jack fight together to stop the Black Dragons from ruining it *When Milton and Julie are on their first date, Jack and Kim are with them almost like a double date. *When Milton tells Jack and Kim to leave, Kim says that they broke up with us and runs off and Jack follows her. *In the next scene, it's shown they both have decided to return to the dojo instead of going home. *When Milton and Julie are in the alley, Kim says she believes in a thing called love and looks in to the sky. Maybe she was thinking about Jack. *After they fight Frank and the other guy , they share a cute high five while smiling really big at each other. *Jack and Kim are shaing a platter at supper. *When Rudy is giving Jack and Kim a lecture, Kim gets mad at him and Jack holds her back. *When Kim and Jack were tlaking to Rudy, they;re next to each other the whole time. *When Kim thinks Milton is asking her out she says no and when Jackin thinks Julie is asking him out he also says no. *When Rudy and Ty began fighting, Kim grabbed Jack's arm for a second and hides behind them. *Jack and Kim both laugh at Kim's joke. *When Kim said that her work here is done, Jack looks at Kim with cute brown eyes. *When Milton and Julie came in holding hands. in the background if you look very closly you can see that Kim's elbow was on Jack's shoulder. ''The Great Escape *Kim and Jack sit together at lunch. *When Jack asks Kim to be an attractive girl, she looks offended and upset that Jack doesn't find her attractive. *Jack held Kim back when she tried to attack Milton, and Kim only let go after Jack held her back. Dude, Where's My Sword? '' *When Jack and Kim wanted to invite people they liked, Kim and Jack acted jealous *Kim asked Jack where Cathy was with jealously in her voice. *And when Jack asked where Brad went, Kim said that she didn't know and that when she was dancing and turned around he was gone, he said "That's weird". and rolled his eyes in relief. *When Kim asked where Cathy was he unsmoothly replied that they were having a great time and tearing it up. *When Jack offered chips, Kim said yes. *Jack told Kim to go with him to the pawn shop. *When Kim jumped at the guy in the pawn shop, Jack grabbed her by the waist. *Kim and Jack didn't seem to be too fond of one another's crushes. *Jack and Kim were thinking about dancing with each other. *Jack and Kim had a cute little conversation debating whether or not they should dance while finishing each other's sentences. ''Breaking Board '' *Both Jack and Kim were very disappointed in Jerry. *When Kim was about to leave for work at the Hospital, Jack was the only person who answered immediately saying, "Well have fun!" which could be meaning he wanted her to not over worked and just relax *When Kim said to Jack, "Well aren't you gonna say anything about my outfit?" Jack replied, "What outfit?" which caused Kim to be angry and upset and say, "I'm a candy-striper you freaks!" as Jack didn't pay attention to her. *When Jerry talked about Kim's 'oh-so refreshing' foot bath, Jack was the only one who reacted to it. *Kim stood beside Jack when he was talking to Phil and Rudy (in a wheelchair) and they shared a little look when Rudy was talking. *At the hospital, Kim tells Jack not to worry about Jerry 'so called' injury and tells him to enter the Breaking Board Competition *When Jack said to the guys and Kim to leave Jerry, Kim listened and left. *Kim tells Jack not to tell Jerry about him not going to the Competition, and Jack says maybe Kim was right which means he respected Kim's decision. *When they reached the Competition Venue, Kim rushed up behind Jack to give him support as he takes part in the challenge to break as much board as possible to break the record of 28 boards. *When Jack beats the record, Kim was cheering the most out of the rest of the gang. ''Reality Fights *They pick a room next to each other *They are next to each other the whole episode *they both want Milton out of the game *Jack was really close to kim when he showed her the food *Jack knew about kims crush *Kim defended Jack when Milton said he didnt want Jack to win by saying "Stop feeling sorry for youself cause your a little weasel." Kickin' It in China '' *Jack and Kim were either sitting or standing next to each other throughout the whole episode. *They hugged twice. *Kim was worried when Jack broke his arm. *Kim was really excited when she found out that Jack was going to China. *Kim got really mad when Kai and his friends started fighting. *Kai kicked Jack and he landed infront of Kim and she looked shocked. *Kim defended Jack when Kai said that he could never beat him. *Kim brought Jack rocks for concentration. ''The Wrath of Swan *Kim asked Jack to the Cotillion *Jack said yes to hanging out before Kim brought up the dance *Kim was worried when Jack fell off the peg board *Jack ditched Milton and Jerry to sit with Kim *He got Kim the last piece of red velvet cake *Jack was annoyed when Brody was flirting with Kim *Jack ran in once he saw Brody and Kim dancing *Jack tried to show off in front of Brody *He jumped in front of Kim when the gravy was being sprayed *Jack said Kim looked good in brown *Jack gave Kim flowers *They both crowned each other *They were going to slow dance *Jack offered to slow dance with kim. Rowdy Rudy '' *Both Jack and Kim think wrestling is fake. *Jack and Kim looked at each other for a moment and answered at the same time that they were going to the wrestling frenzy. *Kim was mad at Rudy because Jack got a detention for taking Rudy's advice (by going all Rudy on a bully). *Kim and Jack sit next to each other at Wrestling Frenzy. *Jack looks at Kim when they cheer for Rudy. *Jack looks at Kim and Jerry when he says that something's not right. *When the gang is cheering for Jack and Rudy, Kim pumps her fist in the air. Category:Kickin' It Category:Jack & KIm (KICK) Category:Jack and Kim Category:Kim crawford Category:Jack Category:Aired Episodes Category:Unaired episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Pairings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Actors Category:Actresses Category:People Who Can Break A Board Category:Friendship